


Don't Let Go(Unless I Slip Away First)

by PearlyKrys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/F, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Ice Flower, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whiterose, Whiterose is otp tho, for now, smh, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyKrys/pseuds/PearlyKrys
Summary: Lemon zest and Cinnamon.Like baking lemon tarts and cookies on a winter night.She would've filled her lungs with that divine scent if she could.Too bad those lousy organs fail you when you need them the most.





	Don't Let Go(Unless I Slip Away First)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt compelled to write this after binge watching the 100 for the nth time.  
> I'm a real sad piece of sh*t.

Silver irises marred by ugly blemishes of tinted blue.   
Cotton and satin soaked with a bold crimson.  
The once ever-present mottled blush now ceasing to exist.  
chocolate locks fading into cherry at the tips-the melting chocolate overpowered by the strawberries.

_Daiquiri and cocoa_.

Calloused hands slowly slipping away from her grasp.  
Heavy breathes, lips slotting over hers- engulfing her- until it’s both too much and not enough.

_Metal and rust._

The iron fills her mouth- overwhelms her senses, numbs her. She decides then that perhaps she was made to taste it. To taste it once and never again.  
A forbidden elixir. And forbidden for all the right reasons.

_Dew and honeysuckle_.

Incoherent words of respite spewed out in attenuating murmurs - a desperate attempt to keep time at bay, delay the inevitable.  
Temples pressed against one another- a final show of affection, of defiance.  
Eyes searching for the brilliant lustre of those argentous eyes, now a tarnished grey.  
A weak lift of the mouth, a soft gaze framed by long, ebony lashes.

_Danish and cookies, with a hint of seaweed._

Salt mixes with the grime and choked sobs send tremors along the back of her spine.  
Her head lolls down, brushing roughly against the cupid’s bow of split lips.  
Her heart beats faster than ever before- blood rushing to her head ,drowning out the cacophony of sounds that surround her- Guttural screams, sobs, agony.

It bruises and bleeds, thumping loudly against her chest one second and ceasing to do so the next.  
Erratic. Unpredictable.

_Pop rocks and cola._

A gentle exhale envelops her right brow- cold air with undercurrents of warmth- followed by a velvet-soft brush of the lips against her brow, the fine hair tingling upon contact.

_Lemon zest and cinnamon_.

  
And just like that, it’s gone.  
The cacophony rings loud again, the smell of cadaver, mire and filth filling her tortured lungs.   
Her grip around the icy cold metal hardens—knuckles whitening in strain.  
The salt laden water stops in its tracks and settles comfortably in the groove of her upper-lip, a few stubborn rivulets dribbling down her chin onto satin red.

_Lemon zest and cinnamon._  
A scent to rival the rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So,  
> Shout at me?


End file.
